Packaging of crushable pizza type pies and similar products has gone through a change over time both with respect to rigidity of the package and the need for packaging two or more pizza type pies in support of a sales campaign wherein the price essentially requires a two or more for one package of what is essentially a dimensionally similar product. One of the most important developments in the packaging of pizzas has been the separator stand which is placed on the surface of the meat, cheese, etc. of the pizza for the purpose of holding the top of the package away from the edible pizza itself. As time has passed, the packaging for marketing pizzas has taken an increased significance in assuring customer satisfaction. In short, the cost of boxing pizza type pies is becoming more significant and also the customer wants a package that serves the purpose of maintaining the heated product in the best condition before serving.
One of the facets of maintaining the pizza in edible condition involves the ventilation of the hot pizza. The moisture must be handled and the temperature of the product must be maintained at the proper level as long as possible. When pizza type products entered a phase when they were being sold on a two for one basis cost, design and utility of the box became a more important factor. Moreover, the most efficient packaging of more than one physically similar pizza type pie to be delivered to the same customer for a single price raises the question of the identification of a method of packaging that solves the inherent packaging concerns.
Efficient use of space, the cost, the ease of handling, and the maintenance of the quality of the pizza type pies determine the packaging requirements.